dkcufandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Head
Metal Head is a character from the Donkey Kong Country TV Show who swapped bodies with Donkey Kong. He is a robot built by Crankey Kong who gained sentience after downloading Twitter. He’s somehow the son of King Kai from Dragon Ball and has died more than a couple of times. He’s a robot so his personality is usually dependent on the situation he’s in. When Metal Head R and B fused together they became very full of themself, and taunts opponents. History Kongfinity War Immediately after downloading Twitter, Metal Head died due to the K. Rool Snap. After waking in the Garfield Dimension, he runs into Eddie the Yeti, who brings him to Otherworld. He travels on Snake Way to train with King Kai, where on the way he trains with the Ogre Brothers and fights Princess Snake. After arriving on King Kai’s planet, King Kai teaches Metal head the Spirit Bomb and the Kaioken. Goku arrives, and the two have a sparring session which is interrupted after news of the DK vs Super K. Rool fight reaches him. After Goku uses instant transmission to bring them to the sitr, Metal Head is killed by the shockwave of Donkey Kong’s attack. Namek Arc In order to bring Metal Head back, King Kai sets out to Planet Namek to revive him. He enlists the help of Porky Minch, who was at the time trapped in the Absolutely Safe Capsule, and Super Luigi, who should not be confused with the other Luigi. After defeating the Ginyu Force, the group Successfully gathers the Dragon Balls, and wishes for Metal Head to be revived, Sauce for Luigi’s Spaghetti, and Porky would later wish to be freed from his capsule. Metal Head begins to fight Tiki Tong, who was revealed to have killed Eddie the Yeti previously. After taking a beating, Metal head uses the Spirit Bomb, which fails. After taking more of a beating, Metal Head transforms into a Super Saiyan and banishes Tiki Tong from the Universe by using the “Mechanical Slamma”. One of his Ultimate Moves. Roblox Arc Metal Head decides to travel the cosmos in search of a journey. He accidentally falls in a black hole, and after running into Red Shaggy, he ends up in Roblox. Metal Head gets hungry, and after weighing his options, eats some of the Robloxians, only to discover they were children later. He is then arrested, and ends up in prison. Ness teleports in to help him escape, only to find his powers don’t work in Roblox. Minecraft Steve tells them that it’s no use to ecape, and that they have to give up. After finding an escape route, the two escape. Ness teleports out, and Metal Head finds a portal and goes through it. 'Trophy Rush Arc' Metal Head ends up in Subspace, where he runs out of energy. Tabuu finds him and seemingly reprograms him to find and turn people into trophies. It is later revealed that he was trapped within himself. After Metal Head gets a headache, he splits into two people, Metal Head B and Metal Head R. Kongspace Emissary Teaming up with Grookey and friends, they beat up the hoarde of Metal Heads that come out of a portal. After Tabuu arrives, he decides to use his Super Mega Metal Head form. He is however defeated, and is turned into a trophy. After Blue’s shadow is defeated, he is brought back to life, and is able to defeat Super Shadow Kai, by using another one of his Ultimate Moves. Afterwards, he and Metal Head R fuse together, by using the Potara Earrings, and become Mega Head. After Mega Head defuses, he works with Red to defeat Nega Head. After using the Spirit Bomb, the two succeed, and part ways. Shortly after, he runs into Tabuu, and is easily defeated by him, though he is able to assist in the beatdown of Tabuu with the rest of the DKCU. Big Fat Super Tournament Arc After the events of Kongspace Emissaryc Metal Head B goes to King Kai’s planet, and is informed of the BFS. After some training, Blue, Rosalina, Past Yoshi The Bullet, Torchwood, Dread Kong, Ness, Faceless Thanos, Godzilla, and Shaggy head to the Stadium. Unknown to Blue at the time, he was being infected by a Virus, and begins to slowly become more arrogant and self-centered. He faces off against Tiki Tong in kek or cringe, and a fight breaks out after Tong is disqualified. After the Arena explodes, Red confronts him for putting people in danger with the fight. Blue makes it clear that he didn’t really care if people were hurt, and the two begin to fight. However the fight is cut short whej Reginald shows up. And the two fuse once again to defeat him. After Mega head defuses, Blue shows much more distinct signs that he is being corrupted, before returning back to the Arena and nuking it. Though the other contestants are able to escape on the back of Godzilla. Attacks Metal Head has a large arsenal of Special Moves he uses, most bearing a resemble to those in Dragon Ball. * Kaio-Ken: Learned from King Kai, this move boosts power significantly, but the user is extremely worn out afterward. He has used it only against Goku so far. * Spirit Bomb: Also learned from King Kai, this move gathers energy from people of Twitter, meaning that it’s strength relies on the amount of replies it receives. He has used the move on Tiki Tong, Shadow King Kai, and Nega Head. * Shadow Clone: Also Learned from King Kai, this move creates replicas of the user, though Metal Head has only used the move in training, likely due to his distaste for anime. * Mechanical Slamma: A spinoff of Donkey Kong’s Banana Slamma, this move is an incredibly powerful attack, that is usually used to finish an enemy off. He has used it only on Tiki Tong so far. * Giga Bongo Bolt Extreme: A massive Energy Blast that is the result of a super powerful clap. Red used this move on King Kai. * Bongo Boom: This move causes a massive explosion that is used to defeat a large group of enemies. He has used the move against Shadow King Kai. * Super Saiyan: Metal Head transforms into a Super Saiyan. He used the form against Tiki Tong. * Super Mega Metal Head: A Transformation similar to Super Saiyan, but is more powerful and turns hair purple instead of Yellow. He has used the form against Red, Tabuu, and Reginald. Trivia * Metal Head is the son of King Kai, somehow * He holds a grudge against Goku for leaving him to die * He hates anime * He believes that every robot doesn’t have a soul, and are basically just toasters, despite being a robot himself. However it’s been shown that he has a soul, as he swapped bodies with Donkey Kong. * He is apparently the cousin to Armored Gorilla, from One Punch Man, which is revealed when he defends him after his controversial comments on Israel * He has a soft spot for a couple of other characters in the DKCU. Most notably King Kai, Porky Minch, and Donkey Kong. * He is shown to be very insecure about being the “True” Metal Head, though it’s said by Mega Head that he isn’t event the real one. Category:Main Characters Category:DKCU Members Category:Characters